


You don't need two hands to make a phone call

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, there are a lot of smut tags on this website wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Yugi can't wait for tonight, so he gives his boyfriend a little call.





	You don't need two hands to make a phone call

Yugi groaned, tossing the controller onto the couch. He was incredibly bored, and video games for once weren’t helping to alleviate it. He glared at the screen, the innocent pause screen staring back. He shouldn’t take out his frustrations on the game though. They weren’t the kind a video game could fix.

He turned it off, moving the controller to the coffee table where it was out of the way before lying back on the couch. Everything just felt sluggish today, and he had an itch to do something to break out of it. In fact, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but seeing as how Atem was away at a meeting all day today, and wouldn’t be home until late, that option was thrown off the table.

…Or was it?

Yugi blinked, the bases of a plan forming in his mind. “Oh wow… I could do  _that_.” He let out a chuckle, feeling his dick begin to stir in his pants in response to his thoughts.

He swiped up his phone from where he had left it on the table, plugging in Atem’s number and waiting for the call to connect.

He heard it ring several times, before the automated message of Atem’s smooth voice came through, telling him to leave a message. Yugi scowled, scrunching up his nose before hitting the end call button.

“He’ll call back, I suppose.” Yugi sighed, resuming his lying position on the couch. He didn’t want to wait, though. He was beginning to feel needy, and his dick was demanding he start to acknowledge it.

He unzipped his pants, wiggling out of them just enough that they would be out of the way. There was a small patch of wetness on his underwear, and he was surprised with how hard he had gotten already. The underwear went next, freeing his erection to bob between his legs.

He immediately brought a hand to it, letting out a sigh as he began to stroke the length into full hardness. The warmth of his hands against the already pulsing heat of his cock was a welcome addition. He was just beginning to imagine his hands were Atem’s, stroking his length lovingly when his ringtone went off, and he jumped in surprise. “Oh, Atem, right.” Yugi laughed, scooping up the phone to answer.

“Hello Atem.” Yugi sung in a sweet tone, continuing his ministrations.

“Yugi? You called, what’s up?” Atem answered.

“Are you on your break?” Yugi asked, swirling his fingers around the head.

“Yes, the meeting resumes in about ten minutes.” Atem answered, his clothes rustling as he moved. Yugi smirked; ten minutes was all he would need.

“So you have a few… private moments now?”

He heard Atem pause, could practically see the scrunched up, confused expression no doubt marring his face.

“I suppose so. Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to have a little fun. I’m so bored.” Yugi whispered lowly.

“But I’m at the meeting how can we-  _oh_.” Atem finally seemed to catch on, licking his lips by the sound of it. “Can it wait until tonight, Yugi? I’m… I kind of need to be presentable here.” He lowered his voice, his mouth pressing closer to the receiver, making Yugi shiver at how close Atem sounded. It was almost as if he was there, pressed against Yugi, whispering in his ear… He shivered, squeezing his fingers against the head of his dick before sliding them down the length, imagining Atem’s warm, soft hands trailing down towards the base, curling in his hair and tickling his balls.

Atem was always gentle, taking his time; enough to tease Yugi, but still give him what he needed. Yugi tried to replicate that, moving slowly around his cock as he pretended to explore everywhere, even dipping into the tip to trail the pre around the head, smearing it white.

“Atem… I need you, I’m so hot and hard.” Yugi moaned, making sure to press his mouth as close to the phone as possible.

“Yugi I can’t, I’m busy.”

“Yeah, you’re busy about to go down on my dick.” Yugi panted loudly, exaggerating it.

“Yugi…”

“A-Atem. God you’re tight.” Yugi moaned down the line, pressing his fingers in, putting the smallest bit of pressure on his cock. It caused more come to dribble from the tip, which cascaded down to pool around his fingers near the base.

“Fuck, Yugi.” He heard Atem curse, and there was some rustling on the other end of the line. Yugi kept slowly pumping up and down his length, taking it teasingly slow on himself while he waited for Atem to respond again, smirking in victory.

Atem was doing something, the sound of a door squeaking open coming through the speaker. Atem’s soft footsteps clacked against what sounded like tiles, and another creaky door opened. Yugi’s lips curled into a smirk as he realised what Atem was doing.

“You must feel so full, my cock is so far up your ass Atem.” Yugi practically purred, hearing the delicious sharp intake of breath from Atem.

Fabric rustled, and then dropped, and Yugi heard the pop of something smacking around Atem’s mouth.

Then Atem moaned, his voice very close to the speaker.

“Be more vocal, my love.” Yugi whispered, lowing his voice. “I want to hear you scream as I pound into your tightness.”

“A-Ah… Y-Yugi.” Atem sucked in his breath, grunting.

“Tell me what you want, Atem.”

“I-I want you to… keeping fucking me.” Atem whined.

Yugi hummed in approval, focusing back on his own needy erection. He imagined the tightness of his fingers was Atem’s walls, crushing down on his cock, trying to fight against the invasion. Yugi moaned, unable to hold it in. He closed his eyes, picturing Atem on top of him, bouncing up and down on his dick as he constantly impaled himself. He could see the look of ecstasy in Atem’s eyes, the clouded, far off gaze of lust. He swore if it was possible for his dick to get any harder, that image would do it.

“Tell me what’s happening Atem. What do you feel?” Yugi murmured, arching further up into his touch as he began to pump down his length faster.

“G-Gods… I can feel you,” Atem paused to let out a groan, panting harshly. “You’re in so deep.  _Fuck_.”

“You’re so tight. Every time I push in it’s like you’re trying to keep me out. Are you trying to keep me out, Atem?”

“N-No. I just… _Ahh_.”

“How close are you?”

“V-Very.”

“Already? So needy, Atem.” Yugi chuckled, changing his hand’s position to pump his length better, scrunching the circle his finger and thumb formed tighter. If Atem was close, they wouldn’t have much time left; Yugi could already feel himself teetering on the edge.

“F-Fuck… Y-Yugi I’m going to-!” Atem panted rapidly, his breath cutting off as he made a strangled sound. Yugi took that moment to squeeze his hand even tighter, giving his dick one last strong pump to tip him over the edge.

Yugi bucked off the couch, his dick twitching before his release came, strings of thick come covering the couch cushion. He grunted lowly, riding out the wave as he heard Atem’s own laboured breath panting down the line.

They both took a moment to catch their breath again, the waves of euphoria fading away as Yugi felt his dick turn limp in his hand.

“Y-Yugi,” Atem paused, audibly swallowing. “I have to go. The meeting resumes soon, and I have to… make myself presentable.”

Yugi chuckled, hearing the awkwardness in the other’s voice. “Alright. I’ll see you tonight, right?”

“Yes of course. Then I’m all yours, I promise.”

“Good,” Yugi hummed in approval, “I’ll be waiting.”

“I have to go now. I love you.”

“Love you too, Atem.” With that said, Yugi heard the call end, and he lowered the phone, a content smile spreading over his face. “I guess I have to do clean up myself too.” He glanced down at the mess of come on the cushion before shrugging.

“I’m already comfortable; it can wait.” He mumbled, dozing off.


End file.
